Del fin al comienzo
by Prinkipissa Andreas
Summary: Luffy ahora es el Rey de los Piratas y junto a su tripulación ha logrado descubrir lo ocurrido en el Siglo Vacio y cual es la relación de los D con esto. Ahora una guerra se acerca, la batalla final está por comenzar y una nueva generación comienza a surgir.
1. Sorpresas, sorpresas

**Hola a todos aquí le traigo una nueva historia de One Piece, esta vez será un fic larguísimo pero no se preocupen planeo terminarlo al fin tengo demasiado tiempo para escribir ya que estoy de vacaciones forzadas hasta agosto y no tengo nada más que hacer. Bueno, la idea de este fic viene de lo que según mi consejero creativo (mi hermanito) y yo pasara al final de este genial anime, tal vez sea un poco loco pero así somos.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: One piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen de ser así la historia no sería tan genial, pero bueno, todo esto le pertenece a mi sensei Oda-sama yo solo lo tomo prestado para mis locuras.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 _ **Sorpresas, sorpresas.**_

 **POV de Nami.**

Me levanto de mi cama un poco mareada, a pesar de haber dormido de más aún sigo sintiéndome enferma, tal vez ya va siendo hora de ir a ver a Chopper para que me revise. Salgo de mi habitación rumbo a la enfermería con la cabeza aún dándome vueltas, solo se me ocurre una razón para que ultimamente me sienta así de enferma, pero de todos modos lo mejor sera ir a revisarme antes de decir nada. Solo espero equivocarme.

Entró a la enfermería y veo que Chopper levanta la vista del libro de medicina que estaba leyendo, me mira preocupado por que este aquí, supongo que teme tanto como yo que esto en verdad está pasando.

-Nami, ¿qué ocurre?

-Venia a que me revisaras, es que últimamente me he sentido algo mal.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa exactamente?- me dice mientras comienza con una revisión de rutina.

-Mareos más que nada, a veces incluso vomito por la mañana.

Veo a Chopper algo nerviosa, creo que no está seguro de cómo continuar con la revisión o más bien siente miedo de que en realidad este pasando lo que tanto temía.

-¿Que ocurre Chopper?

-Nami, esto... ¿cuando fue tu ultimo periodo?- me dice apenado, se ve tan tierno así.

-Hace un mes mas o menos- entonces seguramente es lo que creo- Chopper, ¿hay alguna manera de estar seguros de esto?

-Si, solo dame un momento para hacer la prueba- se va hacia su escritorio y comienza a hacer mezclas con plantas para después meterlas en un aparatito que luego me da mientras me explica como utilizarlo.

Voy al baño para realizar la prueba. Cuando salgo le muestro la punta a Chopper que ahora se encuentra teñida de color azul, esto nos confirma lo que nosotros ya teníamos.

-Entonces...

-Estas embarazada Nami-me dice Chopper sin animos, porque ambos sabemos lo peligroso que es en estos momentos-¿Cuando le diras a Luffy?

-En la noche y mañana temprano les diré a los demás. Hasta entonces que nadie se entere Chopper.

-De acuerdo Nami.

Salgo de la enfermería y me dirijo directa a mis mandarinos, necesito pensar a solas. Esto no puede estar pasando, porque justo en este momento, no puede haber nada peor. Si, definitivamente no podría ir a peor la situación; hace ya dos años que Luffy se convirtió en Rey de los piratas y justo cuando creíamos que estaríamos a salvo, dentro de lo que cabe, su padre decidió pedirnos que formemos parte en esa estúpida guerra que planea para derrocar al Gobierno Mundial.

Ninguno quería aceptar, pero claro no tenías opción, sin quererlo pasamos a formar parte de todo esto en el momento en que retamos al Gobierno, la Marina y al mundo prácticamente, pero esa nunca fue nuestra intención lo único que queríamos era protegernos y ayudar a nuestro amigos, para terminar de empeorar todo esta fue la principal razón de que Gol D. Roger decidiera iniciar la era de los piratas, todo fue parte de su plan y ahora nosotros nos vemos envueltos en esto sin haberlo planeado siquiera.

Así que sin otra opción terminamos aceptando, al menos me queda la esperanza de que esto no pase hasta dentro de muchos años, después de todo una revolución no nace de un día para otro, lo cual es muy posible ya que a pesar de todos nuestros aliados, entre los que están dos yonko, varias islas y naciones, la Armada Revolucionaria y algunos miembros de la Marina, Dragon dice que aún nos falta algo de tiempo y recursos; así que al menos me queda esta esperanza de que tarde otros, no sé cinco años, si ese podría ser tiempo más que suficiente para que nuestro hijo crezca y cuando llegue el momento sea más fácil protegerlo, ocultarlo y apartarlo de todo para que no quede envuelto en una guerra, aunque claro ya lo esta.

Ahora solo falta ver como se lo toman los demás, en definitiva esto no podría ir a peor.

* * *

 _En la noche..._

Ya en la habitación que comparto con Luffy desde que nos casamos estoy muy nerviosa, él aún no llega lo cual me da tiempo de pensar en cómo decirlo, en otras circunstancias esto nos haría muy felices pero ahora...

Mis pensamientos se interrumpen por la entrada de Luffy en la habitación, debe de ver que estoy muy preocupada porque de inmediato se acerca al borde de la cama en donde estoy sentada y me abraza por los hombros.

-Nami, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿por qué estás tan preocupada?-me dice Luffy , bueno es ahora o nunca.

-Luffy tengo algo que decirte- como se lo diré, y lo más importante cómo se lo tomara- Esto, Luffy yo estoy... estoy...

¿Por Qué rayos es tan dificil?

-¿Tú estas que Nami?- no puedo simplemente no puedo decírselo-Dímelo, no puede ser tan malo para que estes tan preocupada. Además sea lo que sea, lo enfrentaremos juntos igual que siempre.

En definitiva, en estos años Luffy a madurado bastante, antes tenía que regañarlo constantemente y a veces, para ser sincera, a veces me preguntaba cómo es que un baka así podría ser nuestro capitán, pero incluso él tenía sus momentos de madurez en los que nos demostraba que en verdad podíamos creer en él. Fueron esos momentos los que me hicieron confiar cada vez más en él, para luego enamorarme irremediablemente de todo lo que es. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?, pase lo que pase siempre tendré a Luffy conmigo y a pesar de las circunstancias en las que estamos se que juntos podremos con esto.

-Tienes razón Luffy, lo que pasa es que estoy embarazada.-Miro a Luffy que está completamente callado, debe de estar sorprendido y seguramente también está preocupado.

-Tranquilo Luffy , no es tan malo. Seguramente...

Para cuando me doy cuenta, Luffy ya me esta cargando dándome vueltas en el aire, riendo completamente feliz, no importa cuanto madure mi Luffy nunca cambiará. Cuando paramos lo beso en agradecimiento por haberme calmado, porque ahora se que pase lo que pase lo afrontaremos los dos juntos.

-Eso es lo que te preocupaba. ¡Nami es increíble!

-Lo se Luffy, lo que me preocupa es que dentro de poco comenzará una guerra. Ni siquiera sabemos si sobreviviremos- le digo, entonces Luffy me abraza dándome su apoyo.

-No te preocupes Nami, yo los protegeré. No dejare que nada les pase, sobreviviremos-me dice mirándome a los ojos, completamente seguro de lo que me promete, pero me preocupa que en el proceso lo pierda así que le digo.

-¿Juntos?

-Juntos.

* * *

 _Al día siguiente..._

Sigo con miedo de lo que nos pueda pasar en un futuro, pero se que tendré a todos mis amigos apoyándome ahora y siempre, así que en el desayuno les pido que vayamos al acuario para hablar ya que tengo algo muy importante que decirles; una vez que todos estamos en el acuario veo que la mayoría tiene curiosidad por lo que voy a decir, con la excepción de Luffy y Chopper que ya lo saben, así que voy directa al grano y les digo.

-Lo que tengo que decirles es que estoy embarazada.

Al igual que ocurrió con Luffy, todos primero están callados y sorprendidos pero luego cada uno reacciona a su manera.

-Por supuesto que yo ya lo sospechaba-obvio que esto lo dijo Usopp.

-¡Sugoi Usopp!- le dice Chopper con estrellitas en los ojos, como siempre es el único que cree sus mentiras ya que es el más inocente de nosotros.

-¡Tendrán un hijo! ¡Buah no estoy llorando bakas!

-Jojojo, dígame Capitán-san, ¿de que color son las panties de Nami-san?-ni siquiera hizo falta que golpeara a Brook ya que eso lo hizo Luffy.

-¿Porque mi Nami-swan? Gomu de mierda suertudo-claro que Sanji ya se había resignado respecto a que me enamore de Luffy, pero no por eso no iba a dejar de reclamarle.

-Alguno ya se dio cuenta de lo peligroso que resulta esto, en cualquier momento puede estallar una guerra. Esto es todo menos feliz-como siempre Zoro tenía que ser el más sensato e insensible de todos.

-Lo sabemos Zoro, pero ¿qué tiene de malo festejar?- gracias al cielo Robin además de sensata es más sensible que el baka de su novio.

-Robin-san tiene razón Zoro-san.

-Cierto, además todos protegeremos a mi queridisima Nami-swan.

-Yo también me preocupe, pero hemos pasado cosas peores y siempre salimos adelante. ¿Porque ahora tendría que ser diferente?- les digo esperando sonar convencida de lo que digo.

-Tienes razón Nami, sabes que cuentas con nosotros-me dice Chopper mientras todos asienten secundandolo.

-Chicos arigato- les digo antes de ponerme a llorar un poco, odio admitirlo pero aún tenía algo de miedo respecto a tener un hijo ahora, pero seguro que todos juntos podremos salir adelante, ya llegamos al fin del mundo, cuidar de un bebé y luchar contra la Marina no puede ser tan difícil o ¿si?

* * *

 **Este capitulo no me termina de convencer, tenía la idea desde hace días pero por flojera no la había escrito y para ser sincera se me olvido todo para cuando me puse frente a la computadora, en fin lo bueno es que lo principal ahí esta. Les prometo que el siguiente será mucho mejor y más interesante, pero mientras tanto espero sus comentarios así que manden todas las amenazas, quejas y sugerencias que quieran.**

 **Espero leernos pronto.**

 **ATTE: Andrea.**


	2. Reunión familiar (Primera parte)

**Hola, lamento la tardanza. Se que no tengo justificación por estar tres semanas desaparecida pero tengo mis razones que explicare abajo. En fin, espero les guste el capitulo se que no esta completo pero es que la segunda parte es más larga y me esta costando más escribirla debido a que debe encajar con la historia de One piece.**

 **Descargo d responsabilidad: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es obra de mi gran sensei Oda-sama yo solo lo tomo prestado.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 _ **Reunión familiar (Primera parte)**_

 **POV Nami.**

Me encuentro en la enfermería con Chopper que me revisa para asegurarse que este en perfecto estado y que mi embarazo prosiga de la manera correcta. Al parecer todo está perfecto por lo que, después de unos minutos, me dice que puedo marcharme. Estoy a punto de salir de la enfermería cuando escucho a Usopp gritar que se aproxima un barco de la marina, así que salgo a cubierta y le quito los binoculares para enfocarlos en el barco, como no parece que tengan intensiones de atacar dirijo los binoculares al mástil donde se observa la bandera de la marina ligeramente baja y sobre ella una bandera completamente blanca con un trozo de tela negro anudado en una esquina.

-Es el barco de Coby.-les digo a los demás que ya se han acercado a nosotros.-Usopp, sube al mástil para decirles que pueden acercarse.

Así lo hace y al poco tiempo tenemos el barco de Coby anclado junto al nuestro, una vez aquí Coby sube al Sunny en compañía de Garp-san y Helmeppo . Debido a que ya estamos todos en cubierta para recibirlos es inevitable que una vez que estos se encuentran en el barco se lancen a pelear con Luffy y Zoro al igual que siempre, la verdad es que se han hecho muy fuertes porque esta vez están aguantando más el encuentro al punto que si siguen, así destruirán el barco así que voy a detenerlos pero Garp-san se me adelanta.

-¡Compórtense!-les grita a los cuatro mientras los golpea para detenerlos por lo que ahora la pelea es entre Garp-san y Luffy pero esta también termina rápido porque con un solo golpe Garp ya ha frenado a su nieto y lo deja junto a los otros.

-Garp-san, ¿a qué se debe que estén aquí?

-Queríamos verlos, además hace mucho que no veía a mi nieto.

Estoy por decirles a todos que vayamos a la cocina para comer, cuando noto que a lo lejos viene otro barco hacia nosotros, todos los demás también lo ven por lo que Usopp enfoca los binoculares en esa dirección y nos avisa que se trata del barco de la Armada Revolucionaria.

-Debe ser Dragon-san- dice Robin algo preocupada.

Observo a los demás y veo que todos están igual que Robin, solo se me ocurre una razón para que Dragon venga y si es así, nosotros... no, debo mantenerme positiva, tal vez no sea lo que estoy pensando. Esperamos en silencio hasta que el barco se detiene junto al nuestro y entonces vemos a Mitsuki-san y a Dragon así que Luffy y yo vamos a recibirlos mientras ellos suben al nuestro barco.

-Dragon-san, Mitsuki-san. ¿A qué se debe esta visita?- les digo una vez que Luffy y yo los saludamos, solo espero no sonar muy nerviosa.

-Oh, no es nada Nami. Solo tenía ganas de ver a mi hijo-me dice Mitsuki-san, sé que es sincera pero el que sea una visita casual no ayuda en nada ya que Garp-san también esta aquí. Esto no puede empeorar.

Garp-san también se acerca y saluda a su hijo y yerna, después de eso nos quedamos en un tenso silencio como siempre que estos tres están juntos, es un silencio horrible que nadie sabe cómo romper. Por suerte mis amigos vienen al rescate o algo así.

-Chopper-san quería preguntarte sobre una medicina que mi médico me pidió para uno de mis subordinados, ¿podrías prepararla?-le dice Coby a Chopper mientras le tiende un papel.

-Si Coby, vamos a la enfermería y ahí la preparo.

-Voy con ustedes, Chopper-san, Coby-san.

-Helmeppo, tú me debes un duelo. Así que vamos a la sala de entrenamiento-le dice Zoro a Helmeppo.

-Ussop nosotros tenemos que hacer el inventario de armas, vamos-le dice Franky a Usopp y se marchan.

-Vamos Sanji-kun, seguro ninguno querrá separarse de sus deberes. Lo mejor será llevarles de comer-le dice Robin mientras se dirige a la cocina.

Eso no fue de mucha ayuda, pero al menos no se pondrá tan mal como la última vez, ahora solamente quedo el pequeño problema familiar de siempre.

-Les parece si vamos a comer-les digo a todos y también tomo rumbo a la cocina. Cuando entramos la mesa ya está servida y tanto Sanji como Robin llevan bandejas de comida para los demás.

-Nami-san, en la estufa hay más comida por si alguno quiere más.

-Gracias, Sanji-kun.

Nos sentamos todos en la mesa y comemos en silencio, los tres comen igual devorando todo y robándose comida unos a otros mientras se lanzan miradas hostiles. Tanto Mitsuki-san como yo renunciamos a cualquier intento de conversación hace mucho ya que puede a llevar a una pelea como la última vez. Cuando termino de comer noto que todo está muy silencioso lo que parece una mala señal, pero cuando volteo a verlos veo que están dormidos como si nada. Al menos así evitamos que pasen más cosas.

-Se quedaron dormidos, voy a creer. Bueno, supongo que es su manera de evitar otra pelea-me dice Mitsuki-san con una sonrisa.

-Supongo, pero porque se comportan así, son familia después de todo.

-De verdad quieres saberlo.

-Si.

-Entonces sígueme, será mejor que ninguno escuche esto.

Salimos de la cocina y vamos a la proa del Sunny, una vez ahí espero en silencio a que Mitsuki-san diga algo.

-Nami, alguna vez Garp-san les conto algo sobre Hitomi-san.

-¿Hitomi-san? No, ¿quien es?

-Era la hermana de Dragon.

* * *

 **Espero le gustara el capitulo y en compensación por haberme desaparecido tanto tiempo mañana subiré la continuación. Ahora, sé que no servirá para que me perdonen pero tuve tres grandes razones para desaparecerme así:**

 **1) Soy una adicta a los Final Fantasy y hace tres semanas conseguí el de Lightning Returns y me obsesione con acabarlo, así que mi mente no daba para más.**

 **2) La segunda razón fue que hace dos semanas tuve unos cuantos problemas personales que tenía que resolver así que no podía publicar nada.**

 **3) Y la razón final es que no podía publicar nada debido a que mi internet fallaba, pero ya volvió así que podre continuar publicando mis historias.**

 **Ya los aburrí bastante, al menos espero que me perdonen. Bueno respecto al capítulo hay muchas cosas que aclarar, en primer lugar el siguiente capitulo será muy importante en la historia ya que este es el que dio origen de todo, la razón por la que aun no lo termino es que tengo que hacerlo encajar lo mejor que pueda con la historia de One piece.**

 **Otra cosa es que la relación entre los Luffy, su padre y su abuelo tiene que ser así por el bien de la historia, creo que m pase un poco con Dragon pero no se me ocurría otra cosa para esto así que perdonen si esta fuera de personaje.**

 **Bueno creo que es todo así que otra vez les pido perdón por la tardanza y si gustan déjenme un review.**

 **ATTE: Andrea.**


	3. Reunión familiar (Segunda parte)

**Espero les gustara el capitulo, es de esto que surgió toda la historia ya que en un inicio iba a ser una reconciliación entre Luffy y su familia pero luego surgieron más ideas que hicieron que esta historia en realidad termine teniendo como unos 100 capítulos, lo cual es malo porque solo tengo ideas como para unos treinta.**

 **Lo del haki se me ocurrió por lo que le dijo Rayleigh a Robin sobre como Roger entendía a los Poneglyph, la verdad ni siquiera si es posible pero bueno yo y mis locuras. Les quiero pedir que me dejen algún review n caso de que mi historia tenga una gran contracción y también para saber que opinan.**

 **ATTE: Andrea.**

* * *

 _ **Reunión familiarizado (Segunda parte)**_

 **Punto De Vista Nami.**

-¿Hitomi-San? No, ¿Quién es?

-era La hermana de dragón.

-¿Su Hermana ?, Porque Nunca la mencionaron.

-es Un DEBIDO Lo Que Le Paso Hace 35 años CUANDO Murió. Esa es la causa de la hostilidad Entre Dragon y Garp-san y también La Razón La que Dragón Actúa Así nuestro de la estafa hijo.

-¿Porqué Va a contarme a mi ESTO?

-Porque Eres la Esposa de mi hijo, eso te Convierte en parte de la Familia y de Este Problema.

SABE -¿Y lo Luffy?

No, no le podido contárselo Así Que por favor hazlo tú.

-de Acuerdo.

Mitsuki-san cala momentos UNOS, quiza pensando en CÓMO Comenzar la historia, Pero then Comienza un Hablar.

-Hitomi Tenia Una fuerza y Un potencial parecido al de Luffy y mi hermano Roger, eso deberia de Haber Sido Suficiente Para Que Garp-san la entrenara y quisiera Que se uniera a la marina, sin embargo this Jamás permitio Que su hija ya entrenara Que no queria ponerla en peligro, en Cambio se dedico una entrenar un dragón y dejo en un Foosha Hitomi Bajo los Cuidados de una mujer del la villa Que la crio Junto a su hija Dadan.

-¿Dadan-San Crecio Junto a Hitomi? , Que Creia alcalde era Mucho.

-Si, Lo es de Hecho. Ella ya Tenia 15 años CUANDO Hitomi NACIO Pero de INMEDIATO SE hicieron Muy Unidas, Tanto Que Hitomi la consideraba su hermana mayor, obviamente Garp-san no dejo Sola a Hitomi Hasta Que Dragón Tuvo Edad párr entrenar a Pero de Todos Modos Pasaban mucho tiempoo juntas, FUE Hasta Que dragón cumplio cinco años Que se were de Entrenamiento y Mientras Tanto Madre Hitomi se quedo con Dadan y Su. Como no tenian Otra Cosa Que Hacer comenzaron a escaparse al bosque para entrenar en secreto, por Lo Que Todos en la villa se enteraron Pero No le mencionaron nada un Garp-san Para Que no las separara ya Que Si Este se enterara Lo Más Seguro ES Que se Llevara un su hija Lejos y le prohibiera continuar con Lo Que ella queria.

-¿Y Porque entrenaba Hitomi-san?

-Ella Tenia Un gran Corazón y deseaba Ayudar a los Demás Por Eso queria entrar a la marina Pero su padre se lo prohibió explícitamente, Asi Que creo plan de nuevo un. Necesitaba Hacerse lo Suficientemente fuerte para Sobrevivir sola y asi salir sola al mar Para Ayudar por Su Cuenta A Todo El que Pudiera. Así continuaron Que Entrenando En Secreto A Veces Veces solas ya con ayuda de Dragon Que IBA De Vez en Cuando A visitar una hermana Do, Do TODO continuo Curso de Hasta Que normales Hitomi cumplio 12 años Que Fue CUANDO Todo Cambio. E El día habia Llegado un mercader de la ONU proveniente de Grand Line Foosha, Todos Estaban muy Interesados En La mercancía f de Ese Hombre Que ya era muy extraño Que alguien Saliera de la ESA Zona Así Que traia Muchas Cosas desconocidas para Todos; Entre Estas Cosas ESTABA Una Akuma no Mi Que Fue comprada por Hitomi, dudo Que El Mercader supiera Lo Que era ya Que se la vendio Diciendo que se era Una fruta muy rara y deliciosa proveniente De Una isla de Grand Line.

-¿Qué Akuma no Mi época?

-La Gomu Gomu no mi. Al poco de comerla Hitomi comenzo un Darse Cuenta de Sus Nuevos Poderes Pero lo mantuvo en secreto, unicamente Dadan y su hermano lo sabian DEBIDO una cola Ambos La ayudaban un Aprender a controlarlos. A pesar de todo continuaron con SUS Entrenamientos Hasta UNOS meses Despues De Que Hitomi cumplio los 17 años, en Cuanto Dragón cumplio los 15 Garp-san se lo llevo párr Que se uniera Definitivamente a la marina Así Que Una semana Despues De ESTO Hitomi se decidio una aleta partir pOR, sola.

-Sola, ¿Porque Dadan-san sin Ella Fue en contra?

-Porque Hitomi iba un Convertirse en pirata, DEBIDO una Que Fue La Unica Manera Que se le Ocurrió de Cumplir Con Su Deseo de Ayudar a Otros. Dadan sin FUE Con Ella Porque ESA vida no era para Ella, por Lo Que prefirió Quedarse Y FUNDAR Los Bandidos de la Montaña sabes Como Bien. Así Que Hitomi Partió sola ONU de la estafa pequeño barco y comenzo una v recorrer el East Blue En Busca De Una Tripulación con SUS Mismos ideales, sin FUE Fácil ENCONTRAR gente en La que Realmente confiara Pero CUANDO por fin Formo Una Pequeña Tripulación sí Encontró Rodeada de las Personas Que La admiraban y respetaban, Más Importante AÚN confiaban los UNOS ES Los Otros por Lo Que Eran Una Pequeña Familia; of this Manera Hitomi se convirtio en la capitana de la banda pirata Polyantho.

(NA: El nombre de la banda proviene de una flor Que Me encanta, es muy hermosa en serio, pero bueno La Razón Por la Que escogí Este nombre es Que en el lenguaje de flores SIGNIFICA confianza.)

-¿Prímula? Jamás Oí Sobre Ellos.

-No Were Demasiado famosos DEBIDO una cola era lo unico Que hacian Ayudar a los demas, de Todos Modos la marina buscaba una Hitomi Porque creian Que Podia Ser Una Amenaza DEBIDO una que se era Una usuaria y comenzaba un Tener algunos adj simpatizantes en Diferentes islas Así Que Tenia Una Pequeña recompensa. Despues de dos años ya habia Recorrido Casi Todo el East Blue excepto Por una parte muy Peligrosa y que se era considerada Una zona sin ley Así Que decidieron aventurarse Ahí los antes de ir a Grand Line. En Este Lugar del heno Una isla Controlada por una banda muy Peligrosa Que intimidaba a Los Demás Habitantes y En Ocasiones los Vendian Como esclavos para los Tenryuubitos, Cuando Hitomi llego Con Su Tripulación le horrorizo La Manera En que Tratados ERAN TODOS LOS inocentes de la Isla de Pero la Gota Que colmo el vaso FUE CUANDO vio una ONU Tenryuubitos Que trataba de sobrepasarse con una chica de la ONU par de años menor Que ella, eso la Hizo enfurecer por Lo Que solto ondas de Haki tan fuertes Que dejaron un casi Toda la Isla y con la ESA Misma fuerza golpeo al Tenryuubitos y huyo de la Isla con Su Tripulación los antes de que la marina Llegara a capturarlos.

-Hizo Lo Mismo Que Luffy, Pero creia Que nadie Nunca habia Hecho algo asi.

-No Se Hizo Público ya Que capturaron un Hitomi dos Dias DESPUÉS, AUNQUE Lo Más correcto seria Decir Que Hitomi se entrego Una Vez Que se vio Rodeada por barcos de la marina Que A Cambio de Que permitio su Tripulación huyera, por Supuesto Que ninguno queria Que Su capitana se sacrificara Pero aceptaron su decisión y juraron vivir conforme à SUS ideales Así Que mucho tiempoo DESPUÉS se unieron a la Armada y were Quienes me Contaron TODO ESTO. Una Vez Que La Marina La Apreso FUE ejecutada en la base de Azul del Medio; por regla la marina Quema los cuerpos de los ejecutados del ya Que consideran Que No entierro digno Una pecado embargo de la ONU hicieron merecen Excepción con Hitomi por respeto a Garp-san. Así Que El Junto a su hijo un Llevaron cabo el entierro en Foosha, los dos solos sin permitir Que Alguien Más se despidiera de ella. La muerte de Hitomi destruyo un Ambos y también destruyo su Relación, Esto Se Debio una cola del dragón admiraba Mucho una hermana por Sido Haber Do Capaz de Seguir con SUS ideales AÚN bajo AEE Circunstancias: Además de que se era la unica Madre Que habia Conocido y eso le Mucho causaba dolor, por Eso Culpo un padre Do de la muerte de Hitomi ya Que Si ÉL le Hubiera Permitido desde el inicio Hacer Lo Que ella deseaba sin Hubiera muerto. Por Supuesto Que Garp-san se sentia culpable ya Que al querer Proteger un solo de hija Su La condujo a su muerte, lo unico Que deseaba Es Que estuviera una salva y Viviera Una Vida normales Lejos de la Batalla Por Eso Nunca la dejo entrenar ya Que Si Lo Hacia moriria al Igual Que habia Hecho su Esposa y no queria perder lo unico Que le quedaba de ella. Con Todo Lo Que Pasó Dragón Término de darse cuenta de, Algo que ya habia notado Cuando Se Unió a la marina, vio Que El Mundo ESTABA Lleno de injusticias y Que Si permanecia leal a la Marina No se podria Ayudar a Nadie, Asi Que deserto y siguio El Ejemplo de su hermana, salio al mar para Seguir Do ideales de Justicia y con EL TIEMPO formo la Armada Revolucionaria.

-Y ESA ES La Razón Por la Que Dragón-san va en Contra el Gobierno Mundial, Pero Que Tiene Que Ver Con La Manera En que Trata un Luffy.

-La Manera de Ser de Luffy es identica a la de Hitomi y canjear su recuerdo el que hace? Que Dragón se aleje de su hijo, this Orgulloso desde el lugar de hectáreas de Hecho Pero le duele el recuerdo de su hermana,: Además de Que El Haber estado Tanto Tiempo ausente de la vida de su hijo le Hace Sentir culpable ya Que al final de no Fue mejor Que su padre. Otra Cosa Es Que Siente Que Luffy No Se Parece en Nada a El ya Que Tiene La Actitud de Hitomi y La Apariencia de Roger,: Además de Que Como No Estuvo Para El Toda su vida Siente Que No Tiene ningún Derecho Sobre Luffy ya Que al final de El que lo crio FUE Garp-san: Además de Que la persona a la Que Admira Como un padre no Es El shan Sino.

-Entonces La Razón Por la Que Es Así con Luffy es en parte culpa y en parte celos ya Que El OCUPA sin ningún Lugar en la vida de su hijo, Pero Es Que ni Siquiera Hace el Intento de ACERCARSE Unicamente se aleja y eso sin ayuda en Nada.

-Si, Estoy de acuerdo, Pero también se Dębe una cola Son Más parecidos desde el lugar de Creen Ya Que tontos de yunque hijo, Orgullosos e idealistas, Ahora Luffy es identico a su padre un su age y ESO Hace Que No se soporten: Además de Que dragón no se da Cuenta de Nada y Es tan terco y Orgulloso de Como para no Ser el Que de El Primer Paso para Arreglar Las cosas con su padre y con su hijo.

-CON ESO Y Lo Que Paso La Ultima Vez Va A Ser casi imposible Que se reconcilien.

\- Nami Sabes Que los D sin Conocen lo imposible, Asi Que en solitario es Cuestión de Tiempo Darles.

Las Dos Nos Quedamos en silencio, observando al mar, pienso en Lo Que Mitsuki-san me ha contado. Jamás pense Que El origen de todo un ESTO Fuera la muerte de una chica de 19 años, Seguro TODO habria Sido muy Distinto SI ESO no hubiese Pasado Pero paso y Ahora somos Nosotros Los Que DEBEMOS Cumplir Con Su Sin Voluntad, AÚN conocerla ya cargábamos con su Sueño y, Ahora hasta, HEMOS Cumplido con Ello.

-Nami, ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas Embarazada -? Me PREGUNTA Mitsuki-san sacándome de mis Pensamientos.

-¿Como Lo supiste?

-se Siente en tu Haki, yo Diría Que llevas Poco Más de tres meses.

-¿Puedes Sentir eso en mi Haki?

-Mas o menos. Los Miembros Más Fuertes de los D Tienen un don especial con el Haki MEDIANTE EL Cual Podemos sentirla Esencia de las Cosas y en cierta manera escucharlas, Claro que TODO Esto Es Mas Que Nada intuitivo ya Que es dificil usarlo de Manera Consciente, es mas de Como ONU presentimiento, Como una voz que te dados algo especifico Sobre ESA esencia. Por Eso Supe Que Estas Embarazada Y El mes Aproximado ya Que A partir del tercer mes el Haki del Bebé se separa del de la Madre y Es Posible sentirlo. ¿Y ya sabes Que Será?

-No, Chopper dados Que AÚN ES pronto, Luffy Pero no deja de insistir en Que Será niña.

-Eso Es también lo Porque el Siente, como te mueren Esto Es algo intuitivo y no utilizarlo Es Posible Con Todo un Menos Que ESA esencia Quiera decirte algo, En Este Caso La Esencia del bebe Muestra su genero un hijo Las Personas Que de Su Familia , les indica de Su Presencia, Asi Que SUPONGO Que Ahora Todos en la familia lo sabemos.

-¡Oh !, Esto Es genial Magnífico. Como si necesitáramos Más Problemas, La Verdad Es Que ninguno SABE Que Hacer Ahora Que un bebe y Una guerra Vienen en camino, y Lo Que Menos NECESITAMOS Es Una pelea familiarizado Sobre Que Hacer al RESPECTO.

-Tranquila Nami ESO sin Pasara, y en Cuanto a la guerra del dragón dados Que Faltan AÚN Al menos cinco años comience Para Que.

-Bueno, Algo es algo. Espero QUE SEA Tiempo Suficiente Para Que se nos ocurra algo.

-No Te preocupes, nada le Pasara una hija ma, nos podemos deducir un Muchas Personas Que la protegerán y Seguro Que Será muy fuerte.-Mitsuki-san guarda silencio Un momento, Como Si pensara en Que Más decir.-: Además si de algo puedo Estar Segura es Que ESA niña nos podemos deducir de las Naciones Unidas papel Muy importante es el último de la Guerra y también es Seguro que ella Será quien una de Nuestra Familia.

-¿Como PUEDES Estar tan segura?

Una -es corazonada.-me con los dados Una sonrisa.-Nami Y tú, ¿No Estás segura de nada?

Pienso en Todo Lo Que me ha DICHO Hasta Ahora Y Me Doy Cuenta de LO IMPORTANTE que es esto párr Lo Que Pasara en años UNOS, ESTO: Más aún me hace Ser Consciente de Otra Cosa Así Que le respondo una Mitsuki-san.

-de Lo unico Que Estoy segura, es del nombre de mi hija.-le digo con Sonrisa de la ONU.

* * *

 **Espero les gustara el capitulo, es de esto que surgió toda la historia ya que en un inicio iba a ser una reconciliación entre Luffy y su familia pero luego surgieron más ideas que hicieron que esta historia en realidad termine teniendo como unos 100 capítulos, lo cual es malo porque solo tengo ideas como para unos treinta.**

 **Lo del haki se me ocurrió por lo que le dijo Rayleigh a Robin sobre como Roger entendía a los Poneglyph, la verdad ni siquiera si es posible pero bueno yo y mis locuras. Les quiero pedir que me dejen algún review n caso de que mi historia tenga una gran contracción y también para saber que opinan.**

 **ATTE: Andrea.**


End file.
